One Step Forward, Two Baby Steps Back
by Jocyo
Summary: Seras, Integra, Alucard, and Anderson get turned into six year olds. What will it be like in school?
1. Year K: Chapter One

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING.**

It all happened so quickly. The demon hit the spell at Integra, Alucard, Seras, Pip and Anderson all at the same time, while destroying himself at the same time.

When the dust subsided, all five had been turned to six year olds!

_Good grief…_ thought Walter. _Now I will have to take care of them. I wonder if they have to go to school. Probably… And I should take care of Anderson too…yeah…I like thinking to myself. It makes me feel like I have company…Squee…_

A less-serious looking Integra yawned and fell asleep on the earthy rubble. Anderson didn't have his scars yet, but was still a regenerator, and he looked very different from the adult Anderson. Alucard and Seras sat down, playing around with the mud. Pip paced around, unable to find anything to do.

_I suppose it's all for the best, sending them to school… _Walter shuddered at the thought of Alucard going to school, however.

"Kids!" Walter called out. "Time to go home!"

They all crowded around Walter and got back through the van they had come here with.

"What's up with the kids?" Asked a Hellsing soldier. "Where is Captain Burn-a-dot?"

"They are right here." Walter said. "They have been turned into kids by a spell from a demon."

"Is this a joke?!" laughed a different soldier.

"Unfortunately, it is not."

--

The soldiers all went to eat at the cafeteria. Walter took the five kids to eat at his room.

"Alright Alucard, Seras." Walter said. "You get tomato juice." He handed them two packets of Medical Blood.

"Yum." Said Seras she bit into the plastic covering.

"Alex, Pip, you get roast beef." He continued. "Integra, you get a salad." He added, remembering that red meats gave Sir Integra headaches.

"But I want roast beef!" She said defiantly.

"It's not healthy for girls, Integra."

"Hmph!"

--

He registered them to Great Turtle's Teach-Any-Grade School.

"Alucard," Walter added in a warning tone. "Don't bully anyone in there, okay?"

"Shut up." He said.

"Hello!" Said the registry woman. "I am Ms. Lisa! Can you say Lisa?"

"Lisa!" cried Seras.

"Now, which grade are they in?" Inquired Ms. Lisa.

"Kindergarden." Walter said.

"Names?"

"Seras Dornez (Is that Walter's last name? I forget. --), Al (How would he sound like if he said "Alucard?") Dornez, Alexander Dornez, Pip Dornez, and Integra Dornez. I am Walter Dornez."

"Alright, go into class now. Your teacher is Ms. Sally."

--

"Ok class," Sally said. "Today we have some new students! Say hello to Seras, Al, Pip, Alex, and Integra!"

"Hello!" said all the students.

"Now," Sally said. "Who can spell today's spelling word: Dog! Yes, Integra?"

"D-O-G." Integra replied.

"Correct!"

"Now, name as many times tables as you can! Integra?"

"1x1 equals 1, 1x2 equals 2, and so forth. 2x2 equals 4, 2x3 equals 6, 2x4 equals 8, 2x5 equals 10, 2x6 equals 12, 2x7 equals 14, 2x8 equals 16, 2x9 equals 18…"

Later…

"…36x9 equals 324…"

"Okay! That is quite enough." Said Sally. "You're a very smart girl, Integra."

"Thanks."

"Time for recess!" Sally announced. "Don't go beyond the fence, that's where the upper grades go."

--

Seras and Alucard played cards in the shade of a tree.

"Why don't you come out of there?" Asked Riemona, a loudmouth girl. "Is Al your boyfriend?"

Seras hissed at her and Riemona backed away.

"Three of a kind." Seras said.

"Damn---"

"Oooh! You said a bad word!" Said Riemona. She ran away.

"---it." Alucard said, ignoring Riemona. "I'm going to the fence."

"Don't, Alucard!" Seras warned. "You know what Sally said!"

"Oh well."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"Whatever."

They went to the fence, and met a bunch of Seventh Graders.

"Aren't you a little young to be here?"

"Shut up." Alucard said.

He and Seras walked to a basketball court.

"I think we should go back now."

"No."

"Well, look at what we got here." A guy came up. "We have some runts."

"I'm not a runt." Alucard said, barely showing interest.

"Well," the guy said. "We're going to beat you guys up."

Alucard was about to punch the guy when Seras grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Don't!"

"Stop it."

The guy punched Alucard, who ducked before the fist connected with his head.

"Alucard, don't!" Seras said, close to tears. "What will Walter say when you kill one of the students here?"

"Ha, you think this punk can kill me?" The guy said. "I'd like to see him try."

"My lord," Seras sighed. "The Humans are getting dumber every day, I swear."

"Eh?!"

"Whoops," Seras said. "I've said too much." She hypnotized him and ran away with Alucard.

They ran back to class, where everyone else was having lunch.

Seras and Alucard got out their "Tomato juices" and drank some sleepily. It reinvigorated them.

"Alright children, time to go home!" Sally opened the door and various parents came in, Walter amongst them.

They went home.

"Good night children." Walter said as he tucked them into their beds (Or, in Alucard's and Seras' cases, coffins). "Tomorrow will be your first mission for Hellsing, won't that be exciting?"

"Hmm…" Seras pondered.

"We have been ordered to go to a town tomorrow to dispose of some FREAKs." Walter told them. "Will you guys be able to defeat them? If you want, I can come with you."

"Ok." Integra said, and slumped asleep.

**A/N: Uh-oh! A mission! How are they going to pull this off? Tune in next time for another chapter! Sorry for the short chapter.**


	2. Year K: Chapter Two: The first mission

**I DO NOT OWN HELLSING.**

Apparently, being turned into children didn't interfere with their skills of weaponry and combat. At least, for the vampires. At the mission, they were the only ones who were allowed to fight the Freak Vampires.

**Alucard Point of View:**

He was fighting the first of two Freak Vampires. Seras was fighting the other one. She was pretty good. Him, Alucard, was the strongest of the two, he knew. He was slashing and tearing into the Vampire's body, and relishing the smell of fear and death. The vampire was pretty good, but no where near a Grade A vampire, Alucard thought.

Finally, he thrust his hand through the Freak's chest and took out a pulsating bloody object. He dropped it and squished it like a fly. Seras was having a harder time with _her _freak.

**Seras Point of View:**

Seras was a little kid, but that just made her more powerful. The vampire's cold breath touched her nose, and she tried stabbing through him. The vampire took the hit and kept on going. She tried shooting with her newly acquired gun, the Hawk. The vampire kept on attacking her.

She tried kicking him. She tried biting him (As if that would work). And she tried using magic against him. It was no use! He kept on regenerating! The blood kept spurting, as if regenerating replenished his blood as well.

Alucard called out. "Police girl!" Seras turned around and got hit. "Use your true powers!"

"But I don't want to!"

"Do it!"

"No!" She cried. "What if I lose control?"

"**DO IT!**"

Seras' eyes turned red. Not just her eye, no. Her entire iris area and pupil turned red, leaving no room for reflection. All that you could see in her eyes were pure anger and darkness. She said in a raspy voice. "Yess sssssir…my Masterrrrr…"

She mechanically turned around to face the vampire, who was scared out of his wits. Grinning evilly, she stabbed her fist through the vampire's stomach. But that wasn't enough. She stepped on his legs. She ripped off his arms. She held his head by the ears with her fangs. She flicked her fingers and the entire body turned to dust. When her eyes faded back to their _normal _red color, do you know what she did? She turned her head into the moonlit sky and _laughed_.

**Pip Bernadette point of view:**

The moon was high in the sky, not good. For him, at least. He took out a specially designed shotgun and fired it at the oncoming ghouls. Anderson, who was beside him, took out small daggers and threw them onto the vampire who was conjuring all the ghouls that Pip was fighting.

Seras was now laughing at dust and Alucard was grinning. Weirdos.

He lunged at the enemy freak and killed him instantly. Mission accomplished.

**Normal point of view:**

The next day, it was Halloween. Joy.

Of course, the two vampires dressed as 'themselves'. Anderson was a doctor, Pip was in a Hellsing suit (without the Hellsing badge), and Integra dressed as an important person (ie. Nice suit, glasses, etc.).

"What are you dressing as?" Asked a particularly annoying kid to Seras.

"I'm a vampire, what about you?" She replied.

"I'm dressing up as an astro—,"

"Wait, did you say an Ass Drill?" The boy was cut off when Alucard decided to talk.

"No I mean an Astronaut."

"An Ass Drill Nut?"

"Oh forget it."

--

Sorry for short chappy. I have major writer's block, so…


End file.
